Snape's second chance
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Et si on rendait au héros malheureux de la saga, la vie qu'il aurait réellement dû mériter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Snape's Second Chance**

**1 - La fille aux cheveux de feu. **

Le jour où Severus Rogue rencontra Lily Evans, tout indiquait dans l'atmosphère qu'un orage se préparait. La chaleur était présente mais pesante et une odeur de terre et d'herbe planait dans les airs. Severus aimait ce temps. Il aimait cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait à l'approche de ce phénomène naturel. Il aimait la tension, l'inquiétude de ceux qui avaient peur, il aimait les éclairs de lumière et le bruit du tonnerre. Il savait les humains soumis aux caprices du temps, et il l'acceptait. Il acceptait de ne pas avoir le contrôle, d'être dominé par la nature. C'était la seule forme de supériorité qu'il supportait, qu'il consentait. On avait bien tenté de lui en imposer d'autres, mais il les rejetait en bloc. Quand l'autorité de son père l'étouffait, il partait. C'était sa seule issue, fuir. Il n'était pas lâche, il était juste raisonnable, sensé. Il se savait inférieur à un homme dans la force de l'age et dans un état d'ébriété quotidien relativement avancé. Alors il partait. Il ne disait jamais où il allait, mais rentrait toujours à une heure convenable. Rejeter n'allait pas de pair avec provoquer selon ses principes.

Il était sorti en début d'après-midi, avait arpenté plusieurs champs, s'était étendu sur une botte de foin, observant le ciel qui se parait de gris. Il avait suivi le chant d'un oiseau et terminé par arrêter ses pas aux racines d'un grand chêne à l'écorce fragile. Il n'avait croisé personne, et cette solitude, qui longtemps l'indifférait, commençait à lui peser. Il se voyait déjà passer des années entières, traverser des décennies, sans l'ombre d'une compagnie, quand une conversation était venue interrompre ses révêries.

Il y avait deux filles sur le haut de la coline. Son regard fut directement happé par l'éclair flamboyant des longs cheveux de la plus petite. C'était comme des flammes à l'état pur, de la lumière dans un ciel devenu noir de jais. Ils étaient magnifiques. Pendant un instant, obsedé par cette vision, il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il se passait, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit une marguerite flotter et fleurir au dessus de la main de la petit rousse qu'il compris à quel point cet instant était spécial.

Severus avait déjà eut affaire à la magie. Elle n'avait plus que très peu de secrets pour lui. Sa mère, sorcière, venait lui narrer, à la nuit tombée, en le bordant, les mystères de cette science qui les fascinait tous les deux. Elle lui disait aussi souvent : " Quand tu seras en âge, tu intègreras Poudlard, la meilleur école de magie du monde, et tu deviendras un sorcier exceptionnel mon fils."

La plus grande des deux filles hurla quelque chose et fit demi-tour en courant, abandonnant la plus jeune avec sa jolie marguerite. Severus attendit qu'elle soit définitivement hors de vue pour rejoindre la sorcière. Elle avait la tête basse, comme ployée sous le poid de la déception. Alors qu'il se rapprochait discrètement, il en vint à l'observer. Elle était vraiment belle. Il émanait d'elle, une douceur apaisante et la fragilité de l'innocence.

" C'était splendide. Murmura-t-il calmement."

Elle sursauta, l'herbe avait étouffé ses pas. Et alors qu'elle redressait les épaules pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son invité, ses yeux percutèrent ceux de Severus. C'était comme si l'orage s'était déclaré, comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. Elle n'était plus "vraiment belle", elle était magnifique. Il entendit son coeur battre plus fort, et résonner dans tout son corps. Il perdait pied lentement, se laissant noyer dans ces deux grandes tâches emeraude.

" Qui es-tu ?"

Il sursauta, étourdi, et retourna à la réalité.

" Je...J'm'appelle Severus. Et toi ?

- Lily."

Ce simple prénom sonna comme deux notes de musique, deux syllabes, deux touches sur un piano, deux accords de harpe, deux légers souffles dans une flûte à bec. Une petit mélodie à elle toute seule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Tout."

Elle sembla préoccupée, comme prise sur le fait après une bétise. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui n'était pas considéré comme normal, quelque chose qu'elle devait garder secret. Un secret bien vite éventé.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en suis un aussi."

Elle le regarda surprise.

" Un quoi ?"

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste, une brindille tombée du chêne qu'il lui présenta, paume tendue.

" Un sorcier."

Il se concentra sur la petite feuille qui, légèrement frémissante, s'éleva dans les airs, au dessus de sa main. Elle n'avait pas fait quelques milimètres, que Lily sautait déjà dans tous les sens avec des cris de joie sincère.

" Oh mon dieu ! Merci ! Merci mon dieu, je pensais être la seule ! Je pensais être un monstre ! "

La feuille retomba subitement. Severus fronça les sourcils et leva un regard vers elle. Il voulait lui dire " Regarde-toi, une créature aussi innocente et belle que toi ne peut en aucun cas être un monstre." Mais il se retint. Il repensa à la seconde fille, celle qui venait de partir, celle qui ne pouvait pas faire fleurir les marguerites et encore moins comprendre le mécanisme de la magie.

" Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Lily. "

Elle chercha ses yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas, puis, gênée, elle les baissa, observant le bout de ses chaussures.

" Pétunia, ma soeur, elle dit que je suis un monstre. "

Il y avait de la peine, de la déception dans sa voix. Pas la moindre colère. Toutefois, Severus, lui, fut agacé. Les moldus n'étaient que des êtres jaloux et égoïstes, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre tout ce que cela représentait, et surtout, tout le bien que la magie pouvait procurer sur ce monde.

" Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle n'est pas comme nous, et elle nous envie. "

Lily leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir, et acquiesça. Il senti qu'elle n'était pas totalement convaincue, mais il se promis qu'il parviendrait à la persuader que la magie était une bénédiction qui ne pouvait que la rendre plus exceptionnelle encore.

Ils n'étaient silencieux que depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Le ciel passa du bleu au gris et le tonnerre gronda. Severus attrappa la main de Lily qu'il tira jusqu'au bas de la coline, rejoignant le grand chêne qui pourrait les abriter le temps de l'averse. Il sentait la main de Lily trembler dans la sienne, son corps frigorifié. Une fois à l'abri, il retira son pardessus usé et démodé qu'il lui tendit. Elle ne le refusa pas.

" J'ai peur des orages. Avoua-t-elle".

Elle s'assit à même le sol, le dos collé à l'arbre, se reculant au maximum. Severus, que cette météo n'effrayait pas, et qui, pendant longtemps, avait ri de ceux qu'elle avait apeurés, ne se trouva tout d'un coup, plus si supérieur, inquiet à l'idée des frayeurs que la foudre pouvait provoquer chez sa nouvelle amie.

" Ce n'est qu'une averse. ça va vite se calmer, tu verras."

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, les trombes d'eaux qui les menaçaient se tarirent un peu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'amenuisaient, les tremblements de Lily se réduisaient. Bientôt, quand le ciel se dégagea, son sourire se redessina lentement, et, le pincement au coeur qu'avait ressentit Severus à l'idée que leur isolement n'allait pas durer, laissa place à un sentiment de pleinitude.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus le moindre signe d'une nouvelle averse, Lily se leva, rendit son manteau à Severus et déclara qu'elle devait rentrer, ses parents allaient s'inquiéter. Il opina lentement, triste à l'idée de la voir partir et de devoir retourner dans son enfer personnel.

Et comme elle s'éloignait, elle se retourna avant d'être hors de portée et lui lança :

" A demain Severus ! "

Comme frappé en plein coeur, il releva la tête et la regarda prendre de la distance en lui faisant signe de la main. Elle allait revenir ! Il allait pouvoir la revoir ! Il s'était fait une amie ! Et une belle amie de surcroit ! Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il répondait à son geste. Et quand elle fut hors de vue, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa maison, le coeur léger, caché sous une armure indestructible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snape's Second Chance**

**2 - Le cachet de cire rouge. **

Il s'était écoulé un an jour pour jour depuis la première rencontre de Lily Evans et de Severus Rogue. Une année entière pendant laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés quotidiennement sous le grand chêne à l'écorce fragile. Une année entière pendant laquelle, Severus s'était appliqué à apprendre tout ce qu'il savait de la magie à sa nouvelle amie. Et il s'y était si bien dédié, qu'il ne restait plus grand chose que Lily ne sache pas sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Les tours de passe-passe et de fausse illusion ne suffiraient bientôt plus à la rassasier, et Severus se demandait déjà comment il pourrait l'occuper, l'inviter à revenir, jour après jour, lui tenir compagnie, lui que la solitude effrayait désormais.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question. Quelques semaines après son anniversaire, une lettre lui étant adressée, se glissa dans la pile de courrier. Au milieu des factures, des impayés, des mises-en-demeure, se trouvait cette épaisse enveloppe en parchemin jauni, fermée par un large cachet de cire rouge dans lequel était gravé les emblèmes de l'école qui l'invitait à devenir élève.

Ce fut sa mère qui, discrètement, glissa la lettre dans sa chambre, la posant sur la table de nuit, alors qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé. Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut la première chose qu'il aperçu. Etourdi, il se frotta longuement le visage, et réalisa qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Sautant d'un bond hors de son lit, il s'habilla avec empressement, passa un peu d'eau sur sa figure et se rua hors de la maison, courant comme un dératé pour rejoindre le foyer de la famille Evans.

Il arriva, le souffle court, plié en deux par un point de coté. Il ne prit pas la peine de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle qu'il sonnait déjà avec vigueur à la porte. Il se rendit compte que le soleil venait à peine de se lever et qu'il était bien matinal. L'espace d'un instant, il faillit faire demi-tour, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Nora Evans, en robe de chambre, une tasse de café à la main, l'accueillit.

" Severus ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui !"

Il agita la large enveloppe sous son nez en s'exclamant, fou de joie :

" Elle est arrivée ! Elle est arrivée ! Lily aussi a dû recevoir la sienne ! On va aller à Poudlard ! ça y est ! "

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis aperçu une lettre identique à celle de Severus près du paillasson. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, et lu l'écriture penchée qui adressait la missive à sa fille cadette.

" Ah la voici. Ne reste pas là, viens, je vais réveiller Lily. "

Nora l'invita à entrer et lui indiqua de rejoindre la cuisine alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Severus s'exécuta. Dans la pièce, John Evans, vêtu également d'une robe de chambre, lisait le journal en jouant avec son toast. En entendant des pas, il demanda sans lever les yeux de sa lecture :

" Qui était-ce ? "

Severus s'installa sur une chaise vide et lui répondit :

" C'est Severus."

Nullement surpris, John posa son toast, et sans quitter le journal des yeux, tatonna dans le meuble à coté de lui pour en sortir une tasse et des couverts qu'il déposa devant le garçon.

" Fais comme chez toi. "

Severus eut un sourire timide et le remercia. Les Evans étaient tous comme ça. Chaleureux, ouverts, ils l'accueillaient à chaque fois comme si c'était un membre à part entière de la famille. Ils étaient tous d'une gentillesse rare. Tous, sauf Pétunia, l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Elle ne regardait Severus que pour lui lancer des regards de dégout et de mépris, le rabaissant, et lui rappelant perpétuellement qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre bougre avec des vêtements difformes et mal assortis.

Lily fit irruption dans la cuisine en courant comme si c'était noel. Elle tenait la lettre contre son coeur et débordait d'une joie contagieuse.

" On va à Poudlard ! On va à Poudlard ! On va devenir des vrais sorciers ! C'est pas le plus beau jour de ta vie Sev" ?!"

Il acquiesça, amusé, et la regarda tendrement. Nora, qui suivait de près sa fille, s'installa à la place qu'elle avait quitté, un sourire sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari John qui avait reposé son journal. Tous les deux avaient bien perçu toute l'affection qui émanait de Severus quand Lily était à ses côtés. Lily le faisait resplendir, elle était contagieuse, elle rendait tout ce qui l'entourait, d'une beauté rare. Et quand elle leur avait présenté son nouvel ami, ils n'avaient pas été surpris. Lily était une solitaire volontaire, elle aurait pû être entourée d'une horde d'amis, mais elle s'y refusait. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux gens qui semblaient dénués d'intérêt pour le reste du monde. Ils aimaient se dire qu'elle voyait en Severus ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais vu. Et ils étaient heureux. Heureux d'avoir une fille qui voyait au delà des apparences.

" Bon, je suppose qu'on est partis pour faire du shopping cet après-midi." Déclara John Evans en faisant référence à la longue liste que Lily était en train de lire avec une attention déconcertante.

Nora, elle, était occupée avec une lettre qui lui était adressée, venue dans l'enveloppe de sa fille et qui récapitulait tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir du monde de la magie, et qu'au travers de Severus, ils savaient déjà.

" Tu viens avec nous Severus ?"

Celui-ci, surpris par l'invitation, faillit lâcher son muffin. Rougissant et bafouillant, il déclara qu'il ne voulait pas déranger, mais Lily insista avec acharnement, et il lui était déjà d'une difficulté considérable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

" En plus, ce sera bien plus simple avec nous si tu es là. Tu es déjà allé...

- Au chemin de Traverse.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je vais avoir un mal fou à m'y faire. Déclara John en se frottant les yeux, fatigué. "

Severus fini par céder, et promis de revenir en début d'après-midi, une fois qu'il aurait prévenu sa mère, et éloigné son père.

Pétunia refusa de venir. Elle rejetait tout trait avec le monde de la magie avec une force surhumaine. Et Lily s'en désolait de plus en plus. Ses relations avec sa soeurs n'étaient plus comme auparavant, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne s'amélioreraient plus jamais.

Ils partirent donc à 4 en direction de Londres. Arpentant les rues tant bien que mal, ils finirent par trouver le Chaudron Baveur, et, avec l'aide du barman, ouvrirent le passage pour pénétrer dans la rue commerçante sorcière. Severus qui l'avait déjà visité, focalisa son regard sur Lily, alors que les briques s'écartaient progressivement. Il détailla les traits de son visage, et l'observa s'émerveiller en voyant le monde qui s'ouvrait à elle. Il y avait de l'innocence et de l'émotion dans ce qu'elle apercevait, et quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il put ressentir toute la gratitude qui émanait de son amie.

Lily voulait tout voir, tout acheter, tout posséder. Severus tenta de la réfréner du mieux qu'il pu, mais sa candeur ingénue l'amusait. Il conduisit les Evans vers Gringotts où ils purent échanger leur monnaie moldue contre quelques gallions, noises et mornilles, non sans jeter des regards inquiets aux créatures qui les entouraient. Puis, ils suivirent scrupuleusement la liste de fournitures, n'achetant que le strict nécessaire. Severus car ses moyens étaient limités, les Evans car ils ne voulaient pas céder à toutes les envies de Lily.

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour terminer leurs achats, et, c'est les bras encombrés qu'ils finirent par prendre place à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarome pour se reposer. Lily était intenable, elle voulait arpenter la rue en long et large encore une demi-douzaine de fois. Mais, exaspérée, Nora lui intima de se calmer. Lily se plia à la directive parentale et dégusta sa glace, les yeux brillants, les laissant se poser sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir depuis sa place assise.

Severus termina rapidement son sorbet et pris congé des Evans, juste le temps de se prêter à une dernière course. Lily voulu l'accompagner, mais il refusa, pretextant qu'il ne serait pas long. Et ce fut le cas. Une dizaine de minutes après les avoir quittés, il revenait, la démarche légère, un petit paquet sous le bras.

Il affronta le regard inquisiteur de Lily alors qu'il reprenait sa place, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini sa glace et nettoyé ses doigts pour lui tendre ce qu'il avait rapporté. Elle le regarda curieusement. Severus savait à quel point elle aimait être surprise.

" Je sais que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, alors...J'espère que ça te plaira."

Et là, ce fut véritablement noel. Les yeux de Lily se mirent à briller d'excitation alors qu'elle défaisait le paquet à la hâte. Elle en extirpa une longue étoffe blanche qui s'avéra être un foulard. Subjuguée par la blancheur du tissu et sa douceur, elle allait sauter au cou de Severus pour le remercier, mais il l'arrêta.

" Essaie là. "

Elle obtempéra. A peine avait-elle placé l'étoffe contre sa peau, celle si commença à changer de couleur. Elle passa par plusieurs nuances avant de devenir définitivement violet foncé.

" Elle a été tissée par des fées. Elle change de couleur en fonction de l'humeur de la personne qui la porte.

- Elle a dû coûter une fortune...Commenta Nora."

Severus haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait, Lily était sa seule amie. Elle le méritait bien.

Celle-ci se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Avec tendresse, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et souffla :

" Merci Sev', elle est merveilleuse. Je la porterai tous les jours."

Severus eut un sourire. Dans son coeur, il y avait comme une marguerite que le baiser de Lily avait fait fleurir. Quelque chose qui venait de naître, qui grandissait, et qui, il l'espérait, ne connaîtrait jamais de fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snape's Second Chance**

**3 - Le premier jour du reste de sa vie. **

Les capes bruissaient, les couverts tintaient, les conversation s'étoffaient, et, assis seul dans son coin, à la table des serpentards, Severus Rogue ruminait. Sa vie et son amitié avec Lily avait connu un virage à 180 degrés la veille, lors de la répartition. Lentement, avec douleur, il avait vu partir Lily à Gryffondor et avait passé de longues minutes avec l'angoisse d'une éventuelle séparation. Il avait tenté de se ressaisir, de se dire que rien n'était perdu, qu'il avait une chance de la rejoindre, mais le choixpeau en avait décidé autrement. Prétextant une grande destinée, et un avenir brillant, il l'avait recallé à Serpentard, qui n'était pas vraiment la maison alliée de Gryffondor. La soirée avait été pénible, la nuit encore pire et le réveil ne nécessitait même pas de description. Tous les rêves de Severus avaient volé en éclat. Ce n'était pas Poudlard, pas l'école de magie dont il avait rêvé. C'était le point de départ d'une séparation à laquelle il ne s'était jamais préparé.

Il continua à fixer le fond de sa tasse, en espérant pouvoir se noyer dans les dernier relents de chocolat chaud qu'elle contenait. Quelqu'un avait posé un emploi du temps à coté de lui qu'il avait à peine regardé. C'était le premier jour du reste de sa vie, et tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était retourner se coucher.

Il repensa à leur arrivée dans le grand hall, au regard émerveillé de Lily et à l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour cette école. Il se sentait si petit, si insignifiant, et pourtant, il avait eut la sensation qu'il pouvait réellement devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, juste comme ça, juste en étant étudiant dans ce prestigieu collège. Tout l'avait impressionné, des murs aux plafons, des voutes aux dalles, rien n'y avait échappé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi près.

Mais rapidement tout avait volé en éclats. Le choixpeau s'était déchiré, le coeur de Severus avec, et tout ce qu'il avait admiré une seconde avant, n'avait soudainement plus le moindre attrait. Tout était devenu fade, fade comme une fleur qui se fane. Lily lui était arrachée, et cette douleur le paralysait, l'empêchant presque de quitter le tabouret et de rejoindre ses camarades qui, sans le connaitre, l'acclamaient.

Ils avaient été sympathique, ou du moins avaient essayé. Ces serpentards n'étaient pas si mauvais dans le fond. Ils avaient bien tenté de le dérider, de le faire sourire, de l'impressionner. Mais rien n'y faisait. Severus Rogue connaissait son premier chagrin d'amour inventé, et rien ne pouvait à cet instant là l'apaiser.

Il était persuadé que Lily ne lui reviendrait jamais. Elle avait trouvé tout un tas de personnes avec qui s'entendre, tout un tas de personnes qui devaient d'ailleurs déjà l'apprécier, à défaut de l'aimer comme Severus l'avait fait. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, les gens se bousculeraient pour lui enseigner des tours, pour lui offrir des étoffes, pour lui porter ses livres ou juste se coucher devant ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse les essuyer. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un gras dadais comme ce garçon qui lui avait collé aux basques pendant toute l'année ? Elle trouverait mieux. Elle devait d'ailleurs déjà avoir trouvé bien mieux. Et que lui importait maintenant ? Il arriverait à s'y faire, peut-être même à l'oublier comme il parvenait déjà à oublier la vie qu'il avait laissé derrière lui sans le moindre regret. Mais dans le fond, il se savait piètre menteur et incapable de s'acharner.

Il senti une présence s'approcher, les couverts en face de lui qu'on déplaçait, la carafe qu'on penchait. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, son invité comprendrait bien assez tôt qu'il n'était pas souhaité.

" Tu as une sale tête Sev'."

Son souffle se figea, et son coeur se serra. Levant la tête, il aperçu Lily qui avait pris place face à lui. Jouant avec sa cuillère, elle l'interrogea, inquiète.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu me regarde avec cette tête d'ahuri ?"

Severus bégaya quelques mots en tentant de ne plus la regarder avec autant d'intensité. Puis, en colère contre son incapacité à formuler une phrase cohérente, il se tut, et repris plus calmement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il aimait les poneys.

" Euh... Je prends mon petit déjeuner...ça ne se voit pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ta table."

Il avait dit ça sans méchanceté, c'était juste une constatation. Il vit Lily lever les yeux aux plafon et répondre avec exaspération.

" Tu ne vas pas commencer avec cette stupide guéguerre à deux mornilles ? Je déjeune où bon me semble, et si ça gêne quelqu'un que je décide de passer ce moment avec mon meilleur ami, qu'il vienne me déloger de cette table. En attendant, moi, je ne bouge pas !"

Le coeur de Severus s'était mis à battre plus fort en l'entendant mentionner le terme de "meilleur ami". Il rougit, esquissa un sourire et la regarda avec affection. Comment avait-il put penser un seul instant qu'elle le laisserai tomber ? Il l'avait vue bien entourée la veille, cernée par des dizaines de ces nouveaux camarades. Mais il lui arrivait d'oublier à quel point Lily était loyale et sincère. Ces gens là n'avaient pas vécu ce qu'eux deux avaient vécu l'année passée.

Il fut distrait par le geste de Lily qui attrappait son emploi du temps pour le comparer. Elle eut un grand sourire et annonça :

" On a cours commun de potion pour commencer. "

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit. Peut-être bien que la journée ne serait pas si mauvaise en fin de comptes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snape's Second Chance**

**4 - Une étoile blanche à 5 branches. **

Les pas s'imprimaient dans la neige, quelques flocons voletaient encore dans les airs, se posant parfois sur les passants tantot pressés, tantôt qui déambulaient. Les capes étaient fermées, les gants enfilés, les écharpes relevées. L'hiver avait atteint Pré-Au-Lard et colorait le village d'une blancheur quasi-immaculée.

Poussant la porte de la taverne des trois balais, Severus Rogue pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi de Lily Evans. Frigorifiés et étourdis à la vue du nombre de sorciers qui peuplaient les lieux, ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de se trouver une table. Ils finirent par en dégoter une dans un des coins, et s'y installèrent.

Severus retira sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe et observa Lily faire de même. Le foulard qu'il lui avait offert pour ses onze ans était accroché à son cou et arborait un bleu ciel très léger, presque blanc. Il sourit, se rappelant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas tenus de porter l'uniforme, elle le mettait. Elle n'avait jamais faillit à la promesse faite le jour où il lui avait remis.

Une serveuse s'approcha, et pris leur commande. Quand elle fut partie, Lily en profita pour enlever les flocons qui étaient restés dans les cheveux de Severus.

" Tu devrais couper tes cheveux Sev, ils commencent à devenir longs."

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et répondit avec malice :

" Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à les tresser, ça t'occupera les jours d'ennui."

Elle bailla, se repris, et esquissa une moue dubitative. Severus connaissait par coeur les expressions de son visage. Cela faisait déjà presque 4 ans qu'ils se cotoyaient, et il avait eut le temps, quotidiennement, de mémoriser chacune des versions de son magnifique visage à laquelle il avait affaire. Il savait comment ses yeux, sa bouche se transformaient quand elle était vexée, amusée, inquiète. Il savait lire sur sa peau comme sur la page d'un livre, elle n'avait que très peu de secrets pour lui alors que lui, en avait un énorme qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Il était amoureux. Stupidement amoureux. C'était comme un poison qui lui envenimait ses journées. Il ne pouvait pas voir Lily autrement que dans cette optique là, alors qu'elle, elle ne voyait rien, elle semblait aveugle comme une chouette qui aurait la cataracte. Mais il était également vrai que Severus ne faisait absolument rien pour l'éclairer. Il avait échappé à une séparation par la force de volonté et de loyauté de Lily, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air pour quelques sentiments à la con.

Parce qu'il avait déjà faillit la perdre. Le choixpeau les ayant séparés, il n'avait fallut que l'obstination et l'amitié que lui portait Lily la Gryffondor pour préserver ce qui les unissait. Elle avait une tonne d'amis, c'était certain, mais c'était avec Severus qu'elle prenait ses repas, c'était avec lui qu'elle se mettait en binôme dans leurs cours en commun et c'était avec lui qu'elle venait à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait tout fait pour ne jamais le laisser tomber, et il lui en était coupablement reconnaissant.

Severus ne s'était pas donné autant de mal. Il avait cru que la séparation atténuerait ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'entêtement de Lily à le considérer comme son meilleur ami avait eut raison de ces suppositions. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Son coeur saignait, et c'était comme si elle pinçait la plaie pour que l'hémoglobine s'écoule encore plus abondamment. ça le tuait, mais tant qu'il y avait contact, la joie dominait la peine.

Et pourtant il savait que c'était égoïste de la maintenir à ses côtés, de l'accaparer à tous les repas de la journée. Il ne l'y avait pas forcée, mais craignait qu'elle ne s'y sente obligée. Et cette obligation dont il avait la sensation qu'elle était mue par la pitié, l'exaspérait. Il pouvait s'en sortir s'en elle. ça serait plus pénible mais il le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'obstiner à lui tenir compagnie par peur de le voir errer en solitaire. Lui aussi pouvait se faire des amis. Mais pas en présence de Lily. Pas en présence d'une Gryffondor.

Lily le tira de ses pensées. La commande était arrivée.

" Au fait, tu préfères qu'on reste à Poudlard pour noel ou pas ?"

Tous les ans il était resté, et elle avec.

" Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi, tu peux rentrer, rejoindre ta famille, profiter de leur présence pendant les fêtes. Je survivrais."

Elle le regarda avec un regard de chien battut.

" Je veux pas que tu reste seul. Eux ils sont ensembles. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la maison ?"

Severus eut la sensation d'être un coli un peu trop encombrant qu'elle ne savait où ranger. Vallait-il mieux le laisser dans le couloir, où tout le monde risquait de trébucher ? Dans le salon où cela ferait négligé ? Où à la cave, où il ne gênerait pas, mais où elle aurait mauvaise conscience ?

" C'est ta maison, pas la mienne. J'ai déjà assez abusé de votre hospitalité. Je ne compte pas m'incruster.

- Mais c'est pas de l'incruste Sev ! Mes parents t'adorent.

- Tes parents ne m'adorent pas Lily, ils sont juste polis et courtois."

Cette remarque vexa Lily. Severus s'en rendit compte au moment même où il la prononçait, mais ne savait trop comment faire pour la ravaler. Il s'en voulu d'abord, puis, le sentiment de faire pitié repris le dessus. Il détestait ça, c'était comme si Lily lui faisait l'aumone. Certes, il avait une famille qui n'en était pas une, des vêtemens défraichis, une bourse scolaire et peu d'amis, mais il ne méritait pas qu'on l'entretienne comme s'il n'était pas capable de survivre seul. Il avait vécu 10 ans sans Lily, 10 ans d'une vie misérable il fallait l'avouer, mais il y avait survécu. S'il y était parvenu, les fêtes de noel n'étaient rien à côté.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes. Le foulard de Lily qui était devenu rouge vif repris sa couleur initiale.

" Je suis désolée Sev, j'aurais pas dû insister."

Il acquiesça doucement et avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé d'autre sujet de conversation, Lily avait regardé sa montre et s'était exclamée :

" Oh bon sang, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure ! Y'a Alice qui m'a donné rendez-vous pour qu'on fasse le travail de recherche demandé par Binns. Je dois y aller !"

Et avant que Severus n'ait put comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Lily s'était levée, avait enfilé à la hâte ses affaires d'hiver, lui avait plaqué un baiser sur la joue et était partie en coup de vent.

La déception fut la première à se présenter. Elle se manifesta par une gorge qui se serre, une tête qui se baisse, des épaules qui s'affaissent. Puis vint la colère, ce coeur qui s'accélère, la vision qui tangue et ces pensées noires. _Lily s'est barrée, elle a foutu le camp, m'a laissé tomber. Elle est partie retrouver son amie et à laissé son meilleur ami, sur le carreau, comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais c'est quoi son problème ?_

La chaise devant lui, celle sur laquelle était installée Lily bougea un peu. Severus leva la tête. Un grand sorcier aux longs cheveux blonds platine, avec une chope à la main lui adressa un sourire. Il le reconnu pour être dans la même maison que lui, à Serpentard.

" ça te dirai de venir boire un coup à notre table ?" Dit-il en indiquant de la main une table un peu plus loin.

Severus ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Lily s'était barrée, elle l'avait laissé tomber. Attrappant sa boisson, il se leva et suivit le garçon. Si Lily était partie rejoindre une amie, il était temps pour lui de s'en faire aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Snape's Second Chance**

**5 - Les grenouilles en chocolat.**

La nuit avait tout envahi. Le chateau était calme, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bruit, pas l'esquisse d'un souffle. La lumière se faisait rare, la lune peinait à se dévoiler. Les couloirs de Poudlard abritaient bien des secrets. Un vagabond aux pas furtifs, l'illusion d'un mouvement dans l'obscurité, la crainte et la paranoïa de se savoir traqué. Une poignée de porte qu'on ouvre, une salle de classe où on s'engouffre, un rendez-vous qu'on souhaiterait avec l'amour.

Severus Rogue referma doucement derrière lui, la porte de la salle de métamorphose, et respira un grand coup. Ployant sous le poids des livres qu'il avait clandestinement empruntés à la réserve, il rejoignit la personne qui l'attendait.

Assise en tailleur à même le sol, Lily Evans avait posé un échiquier avec lequel elle jouait. Elle ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'oeil à sa montre, mais savait parfaitement l'heure qu'il était, et le temps de retard que son ami avait accumulé. Il s'assit en face d'elle, posa ses livres et vida ses poches. Au sol se trouvaient désormais, provisions réunies de l'un et de l'autre, une demi-douzaine de chocogrenouilles, un paquet de dragés surprises, et deux baguettes en sucre.

" Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de commencer la partie, je ne suis pas tellement en retard."

Lily ne leva même pas les yeux de son jeu.

" J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu es de plus en plus en retard.

- C'que tu peux être pointilleuse."

Lily ne releva pas l'affront et continua sa partie. Severus l'observa jouer. Il lui avait fallut très peu de temps pour apprendre, et, à force d'entrainements, elle devenait une adversaire de plus en plus redoutable, de moins en moins facile à battre. Il s'affrontaient toutes les nuits. Avant. Maintenant, le rendez-vous n'était qu'hebdomadaire, tous deux avaient trop de choses à faire.

La partie de Lily se termina sur une victoire qui la laissa indifférente. Récupérant les pièces qui gisaient de part et d'autres de l'échiquier, elle les aida à se réparer et attrappa un chocogrenouilles alors que les figures retrouvaient leur place sur le plateau. Severus pris les noires, lui laissa les blanches.

Elle commença. La première partie fut silencieuse. Quand ils jouaient, Lily et Severus se parlaient peu. Avant c'était par soucis de concentration, désormais c'était par manque de sujet de conversation.

Severus gagna la partie, et remis les pièces usées, d'aplomb. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de livres qu'il avait rapporté, et, alors que la seconde manche commençait, elle décida de l'interroger.

" C'est quoi cette tonne de bouquins ?"

Severus faillit ne pas répondre, conscient qu'une réponse sincère ne lui plairait pas. Sans lever les yeux du plateau, il répondit :

" Oh, j'ai juste fait un tour dans la réserve.

- Laisse moi deviner, c'est encore à finalité de recherche."

Il acquiesça.

" Prends moi pour une imbécile."

Piqué, il leva la tête et croisa son regard furieu.

" Vas-y, fais moi la morale, tu en meurs d'envie."

Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se contenta de dire :

" ça ne me plait pas tout ça Sev. ça ne me plait pas du tout..."

Il ne releva pas et continua à jouer. Quand la partie fut finie, elle ne prêta pas attention aux pièces à l'agonie et observa son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

" Je n'aime pas ton intérêt pour la magie noire. C'est malsaint Sev, ça peut mal se terminer.

- Lily c'est juste...

- ... à finalité de recherche, je sais. Tu n'as que cette expression menteuse à la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est menteuse ?"

Lily soupira. Elle se savait en terrain miné, mais se dit que peu lui importait bien de perdre une jambe, elle en avait deux de toute façon.

" Parce que je sais Severus, que toi et tes nouveaux amis, vous ne faites pas simplement de la recherche. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire, Lucius Malefoy est bien trop stupide pour ouvrir un livre, il ne sait même pas où se trouve la bibliothèque ! Et ne parlons pas de Lestrange."

Severus serra les poings, tentant de ne pas s'énerver. Il étais las de cette morale perpétuelle, de ce ton réprobateur. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, Lily se faisait des films, des sagas mêmes.

" Je m'inquiète pour toi Sev, j'ai trop peur qu'il t'arrive une tuile."

Le regard de Lily était empreint d'inquiétude et de tendresse, et, en le remarquant, Severus sentit sa colère s'évaporer, et son amour pour elle reprendre le dessus. Ne voulant céder ni à l'une, ni à l'autre, il lui offrit un sourire poli et lui proposa de refaire une partie. Mais la belle n'en démordait pas.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lily ? Que je sois comme toi ? Que je fasse abstraction de tout ce que je suis, de tout ce que j'ai vécu pour me plier aux règles sous lesquelles on nous écrase ? Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! Je suis intelligent et rusé, j'aurai mes buses haut la main, mais ça ne changera rien ! Ce foutu choixpeau m'a collé à Serpentard et c'est mort pour moi ! Il n'y a jamais rien de bien qui sort de Serpentard, il n'y a que le mal. Et quitte à être enrollé dans cette spirale, autant m'embarquer avec de bonnes armes, pour pouvoir reprendre le dessus et pas me faire bouffer. Parce que tu le veuilles ou non Lily, personne ne controle sa destinée, alors autant être informé sur tous les tableaux, histoire d'avoir une chance de m'en sortir. "

Sa tirade était sortie spontanément. Lily le regardait, les yeux brillants de colère et de terreur, des yeux dans lesquels il ne reconnaissait même plus son propre reflet. Il avait franchi un cap en avouant le fond de sa pensée, un point de non retour. Il assista impuissant à la confusion de Lily qui se leva et donna un violent coup de pieds dans la pile de livres avant de quitter la pièce, sans un regard derrière elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snape's Second Chance**

**6 - L'expression blessante en 3 mots.**

La cloche retentit, sonnant la fin de l'épreuve de Buses, de défense contre les forces du mal. Les soupirs de soulagement se mélèrent aux murmures des protestations. Toutes les plumes disparurent, et le bruit des parchemins qu'on pliait, tournait, empilait couvrit lentement le boucan des chaises raclant le sol de la grande salle du chateau.

Severus Rogue n'eut pas le temps de relire son devoir que le parchemin s'envola pour aller se poser sur la pile qui, lentement, montait en hauteur, sous le regard attentif du jeune professeur Flitwick. Laissant échapper un soupir mélant dépit et fatalité, l'étudiant se leva, attrappa ses affaires et suivit le mouvement, quittant la pièce en direction du parc.

La chaleur dehors était accablante et bon nombre de ses camarades avaient déjà posé leurs affaires au bord du lac noir, projetant d'y tremper les orteils et de chatouiller le Calmar qui y résidait. Severus se dirigea plutôt vers le parc et rejoignit l'arbre sous lequel il avait ses habitudes. Il déposa son sac entre les racines et s'assit lentement. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel quelques minutes, puis, se ressaisissant, et l'inquiétude aidant, il extirpa de son vieux sac rapiécé le manuel de défense contre les forces du mal qui lui avait servi de base toute l'année. Avec attention, il parcouru les divers sujets traités pendant l'examen et comparait ses réponses à celles du manuel.

Profondément concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il n'entendit pas un groupe d'étudiant se rapprocher. Il aurait dû deviner de qui il s'agissait au seul son de leurs voix mutines et horripilantes. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles se furent suffisamment rapprochées pour l'interpeler qu'il les remarqua.

" Alors Snivellus, on bouquine ?"

Severus leva la tête et rencontra le visage goguenard de James Potter au dessus de sa tête. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et lui lança un regard noir que celui-ci n'apprécia pas. Severus voyait déjà dans son esprit les rouages de son inexistant cerveau, se mettre en marche pour lui préparer un sale coup. Sale coup qu'il allait forcément subir, car il n'était pas dans ses principes de fuir, contrairement aux valeurs de sa maison.

James Potter et Severus Rogue se détestait pour une seule et même raison : ils convoitaient la même fille, Lily Evans. Et si James avait l'avantage d'appartenir à la même maison qu'elle, le lien d'amitié qui l'unissait à Severus lui était complétement étranger. Depuis l'instant où le Gryffondor s'était épris de sa camarade, 4 années plus tôt, le Serpentard avait été son souffre douleur permanent. Alors il avait subi, pour Lily, parce que celle-ci refusait toute violence, et qu'il ne voulait pas stupidement la perdre. Il n'avait rien fait, alors que dans sa tête, il y avait des dizaines de formules qui se bousculaient, des dizaines de sortilèges que la magie noire lui avait enseigné et qui auraient put lui apporter une paix méritée. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir de la sorte, c'était faire une croix sur son amitié avec Lily que de s'y abandonner.

Un éclair illumina le regard de James Potter qui semblait avoir trouvé un jeu auquel s'adonner avec son habituelle victime.

" Snivellus, tu pourrais me répondre, ce n'est pas très poli.

- Fiche moi la paix Potter."

Celui-ci hocha la tête, comme attristé par la réponse.

" Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières snivellus... Nous seront donc professeurs, qu'en dis-tu Sirius ?"

Ledit Sirius Black, qui n'avait pas Severus en plus haute estime que son ami, acquiesça avec empressement, comme impatient de s'adonner à cet enseignement.

" Snivellus, répète après moi. - Intima James - Je lis un livre grand maître James.

- Va te faire voir. "

Le geste fut rapide, presque imperceptible. La baguette de James était sortie comme par enchantement de sa cachette et avait envouté le corps de Severus pour le faire léviter.

" Mauvaise réponse ! Répète après moi : Maintenant je me balance dans les airs comme un idiot, maître James.

- Va-te faire voir. Réitéra Severus."

Un autre geste habile de la baguette de James renversa Severus la tête en bas. Ce dernier sentit le sang battre à ses tempes et la colère l'étouffer. Voilà où menaient ses principes à deux balles. Il avait bien été bête de ne pas utiliser la violence, ou même la magie noire pour se défendre. Lily n'était même pas dans les parages, à quoi bon faire le vertueux !

Il n'entendait même pas les bavardages incessants des Gryffondor, il se sentait mal, prêt à s'avanouir. Sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir de par sa position. Et il compris ensuite que les absences de réponses étaient pires que les insultes, quand son pantalon se déboutonna pour remonter le long de ses chevilles.

L'humiliation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il maudit le monde entier. Il maudissait James Potter de l'avoir pris pour bouc émissaire, il maudissait ses camarades de le laisser le torturer sans réagir, et il maudissait même Lily d'avoir fait de lui un sorcier avec des principes et des valeurs qui l'avaient abstenu de se défendre.

Les éclats de rires lui déchirèrent l'âme, il voulait mourir, disparaitre, et les emporter avec lui dans sa chûte. Il voulait se venger, se venger, cette idée l'aveuglait presque. Il tenta de se débattre, en vain, James était bien trop malin.

Il revint à la réalité en voyant une crinière rousse approcher. Il eut encore plus envie de pleurer. Il ne tolérait pas que Lily le voit comme ça, la honte le faisait trembler, la colère le terrassait. Traumatisé, étourdi, il l'entendit à peine hurler à James de le lâcher.

Le choc fut brutal, douloureux, et la relève encore plus pénible. Aveuglé par une rage comme il n'en avait jamais connu, il ne savait que faire de son corps, trop encombrant pour les sombres destinées qu'il écrivait à ses mercenaires. La voix de James le ramena à terre :

" Et on dit merci à Lily ! "

Le coeur en miette, éclaboussé par l'humiliation et la colère, Severus ne se rendait même plus compte des mots qu'il prononçait :

" Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de cette sang-de-bourbe ! "

Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit que quand il la vit tourner le dos et qu'il se sentit léviter à nouveau. Abasourdi par les mots qui venaient inconsciemment de sortir de sa bouche, il ne broncha pas, réalisant qu'il s'était remis dans de beaux draps tout seul, et que le supplice qui lui serait réservé, avait été terriblement mérité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Snape's Second Chance**

**7 - La tirade tardive. **

La Grosse Dame n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens s'attardent devant son portrait. Traditionnellement, elle se contentait de le faire pivoter pour permettre aux élèves de la maison Gryffondor d'aller et venir. Aucun ne s'était jamais arrêté pour l'observer et prêter attention aux tableaux alentours. Mais ce soir, il y avait un jeune homme qui faisait les cents pas, tout près des escaliers. Il semblait épuisé, triste, désespéré, comme si toute la peine du monde lui était tombée sur les épaules d'un coup. Elle eut de la compassion pour lui, et se demanda bien ce qu'il attendait.

Severus Rogue observait les allées et venues des élèves de la maison Gryffondor qui ne se cachaient pas pour lui jeter des regards surpris et parfois méprisants. Il baissa la tête, espérant passer inaperçu, se faire discret, et continua d'attendre. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Lily pour lui donner rendez-vous. Il voulait lui parler, il le devait. Il ne pourrait pas continuer sa vie s'il ne lui disait pas à quel point il s'en voulait, à quel point il regrettait d'avoir laissé ces mots échapper.

Mais Lily n'apparaissait toujours pas. Elle devait être dans la salle commune, il lui avait semblé distinguer son rire dans le tumulte des voix qui s'en échappaient à l'ouverture du portrait. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer, il ne pouvait pas aller la chercher, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais il lui était également inconcevable de retourner dans sa propre salle commune sans avoir essayé de tout arranger. Lily était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait, et il aurait été incapable, s'il l'avait voulu, de la perdre plus stupidement. Il devait recoller les morceaux, réparer les pots cassés, vider le vase qui avait déjà débordé. Il devait lui parler.

Il l'entendait maintenant distinctement. Il savait qu'elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, mais qu'elle refusait de réduire la distance qui les séparait. Il en devenait fou, déchiré de remords, et éperdu d'espoir. C'était une nécessité, lui parler, c'était vital.

Alors, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, il saisit la perche qui lui était tendue, et s'engouffra par l'ouverture qui se présentait sous les exclamations de surprises et les cris de colère. Il fit irruption dans la pièce et avant que quiconque ait eut le temps de le jeter dehors, il attrappa la main de Lily et la tira à l'extérieur. La surprise l'empêcha de résister et elle se laissa amener dans le couloir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortie qu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Elle arracha sa main à l'étreinte de Severus et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement."

Il s'était préparé à tout, mais le ton employé par Lily le blessa, lui retira tout espoir, il tituba. Puis, se ressaisissant, il la supplia :

" Lily, on doit parler...

- On n'a rien à se dire !

- Si, laisse moi t'expliquer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux expliquer Severus ? Tu as déjà tout dit ! "

Elle amorçait un demi-tour pour rejoindre la pièce qu'il venait de lui faire quitter. Il était au bord du désespoir, il allait devenir fou si elle ne lui laissait pas en placer une.

" Lily ! Si tu ne me laisses pas dire ce que j'ai à te dire, tu ne me revois plus. Je passe par dessus cette rampe, et je m'écrase en bas comme une mouche. Tu auras la paix. C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? "

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'assit sur la rampe et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune chance de se rater. S'il sautait, c'était la mort assurée.

Lily s'était figée, elle lui faisait face, les bras croisés, le visage exaspéré.

" Tu t'adonnes au chantage maintenant ? C'est pitoyable.

- Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de parler, je veux juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire."

Elle regarda sa montre.

" Tu as 5 minutes pour faire ton discours. Après, je retourne dans la salle commune, et tu peux définitivement rayer mon nom de ta petite liste d'amis."

La pique était douloureuse, mais méritée. Ne sachant par où commencer, il décida de laisser parler sa douleur, sa peine et son coeur. Lily comprendrait, elle comprendrait forcément.

" Ecoute, je sais que ce que j'ai dit est impardonable, et je m'en veux, terriblement. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est sortit sans que je m'en rende compte, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, jamais. Lily, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule véritable, et j'ai merdé. J'ai fait une connerie. Qui ne fait pas d'erreur ? "

Lily eut un rire sarcastique. Severus ne se démonta pas.

" J'étais en colère. Oui, j'étais en colère contre Potter, et contre toi. Parce que depuis 4 ans je subis ses humiliations sans rien dire. Tu sais pourquoi je ne me défend pas Lily ? Parce que je sais que tu as la violence en horreur et je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas avoir établi ce principe en règle d'or. Alors je subis, je me fais humilier, pour tes beaux yeux. J'aurais put détruire Potter, lui faire regretter d'être né, l'empêcher de nuire, ou le tuer. Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai enduré, en silence, 4 années de tortures et de méchancetés. Juste pour ne pas te perdre. Et tout à l'heure, quand il s'est encore attaqué à moi, l'humiliation a été trop forte. Et tu es arrivée Lily, tu as tout vu. Tu m'as vu dans une situation tellement honteuse. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'étais en colère contre lui, et contre toi. Parce que si je ne m'étais pas tellement appliqué à respecter tes valeurs, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais je t'ai quand même perdue. Stupidement. "

Les yeux de Lily brillaient, elle écoutait, attentive.

" Je sais que c'est impardonnable. Que parmi toutes les insultes du monde, j'ai choisi la pire, et je m'en veux. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux. Je suis tout déchiré à l'intérieur, j'ai envie de mourir, j'ai honte d'avoir laissé la colère et la méchanceté m'étourdir. Lily, je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas pour une erreur que je regretterai toute ma vie."

Lily ne disait rien, détournait le regard, pensive et lasse. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Severus avait terriblement peur de la perdre, il ne pourrait pas continuer sa vie sans elle. Alors, s'il devait la perdre, autant qu'il balance tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il le savait, le moment était arrivé. C'était lui dire et risquer de la perdre, ou se taire et la perdre quand même.

" Lily, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Notre amitié est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède, je ne peux pas me permettre de la voir détruite à jamais. Je ne suis rien si tu n'es pas avec moi Lily. Ma vie s'arrêtera ici si on se quitte en ennemis. Je pourrais pas...Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Parce que..."

Lily le regarda, une larme coulait sur son visage, il souffla un bon coup, et se lança.

" Je suis...Je suis amoureux de toi Lily. Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu faire fleurir cette marguerite, j'ai sentit fleurir quelque chose dans mon coeur. Quelque chose qui, depuis ce moment jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'a cessé de grandir. Je ne suis pas complet si tu n'es pas à mes cotés. Et, même si tu en doutes parfois, c'est ta présence qui me rend meilleur. J'aurais déjà sombré si t'étais pas là. Je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, sans ton rire, sans tes sourires, sans tes accès de joie et tes larmes déchirantes. Parce qu'en ce moment, je suis une carcasse vide, enveloppée de terreur, c'est te perdre à jamais qui me fait peur. Et je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, que je ne suis que ce misérable garçon aux cheveux trop longs et aux habits abimés. Mais, tant que je suis avec toi, le monde me semble tellement plus beau...Tu es un soleil Lily, tu resplendis, tu brille, et moi je suis dans ton ombre. Et je m'en fous d'être dans l'ombre, tant que je peux avoir un peu de ta lumière. Parce que c'est cette lumière qui me fait vivre, qui m'empêche à me raccrocher à celle du bout du tunnel. Je t'aime Lily, je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerai jamais qui que ce soit dans ma vie. C'est unique ce sentiment, et extraordinaire. ça me donne la sensation que je suis invincible. Et que je meure dans la seconde, s'il existe sur terre quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que je t'aime Lily Evans. "

Lily pleurait de plus belle. De gros sanglots étranglaient sa voix, et des torrents de larme brouillaient sa vue. Severus sentit son coeur déchirer, et laissa ses yeux s'emplir d'eau salée. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant, il l'avait tellement imaginé, et pourtant, il se rappelait à peine de ces souvenirs, tant il se sentait vivant dans l'instant présent.

" Ne pleure pas Lily, ça me brise le coeur de voir tes larmes. Si tu veux que je parte, je partirais, et si tu veux que je reste, je ne bougerais pas. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Demande moi de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, de te ramener une licorne, de me couper les cheveux, tout ce que tu veux, je le ferais. Et je crois que c'est ça le grand plan de ma vie, la raison pour laquelle je suis né, mon objectif premier, te rendre heureuse, heureuse à en crever. "

Severus se sentit vide et emplit à la fois. Vide car il lui avait tout dit, tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, explorant les recoins pour ne rien oublier, il avait tout avoué. Et emplit, car l'ombre de l'insulte avait été éloignée, effacée au profit de l'amour, et de l'espoir qui le faisait vibrer, la sensation que tout pouvait arriver.

La voix de Lily tremblait quand elle demanda :

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- J'avais l'impression que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. J'avais terriblement peur de te perdre. Et ce soir, quitte à te perdre, autant vider mon sac."

Lily resta pensive quelques secondes. Des secondes qui semblèrent plus longues que des éternités. Severus ne disait rien, attendant qu'elle prononce le premier mot, qu'il soit de condamnation ou d'absolution.

" Tu m'as terriblement déçue Sev'. Me traiter comme tu l'as fait, c'est impardonnable. "

Le monde s'effondra sur lui. A l'interieur il sentit quelque chose se déchirer, comme une feuille qu'on arrache et dont on fait des confettis. Sa vision se troubla, il titubait. Perdu, désespéré, il tomba aux pieds de Lily, les sanglots l'empêchant de respirer. Celle-ci s'accroupit et prit son visage entre ses mains. La vision de Severus se stabilisa sur les deux grands yeux verts de Lily.

" Mais tu ne me perdras pas. "

Severus ne compris pas bien ce que cela signifiait. Il eut du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Lentement, avec infiniment de douceur, Lily avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors un véritable feu d'artifice explosa dans le coeur et dans la tête de Severus. C'était comme s'il renaissait, comme s'il devenait véritablement vivant, après des années d'errance, il avait trouvé le chemin, la route du bonheur. C'était comme si toute sa vie, il n'avait vécu que pour cet instant, et qu'il pouvait mourir foudroyé sur place, car il avait connu l'euphorie d'un amour à double sens. Dans son coeur, la marguerite que Lily avait fait fleurir des années auparavant, se retrouva entourée par tout un champ de fleurs du même genre. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. De l'eau dans le désert, une avalanche d'allégresse, une source de chaleur en hiver, de la lumière dans une nuit noire, de l'amour, des tonnes d'amour, et de l'espoir.

Calmement, comme si elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, Lily décolla ses lèvres de celles de Severus. Il la regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes, des larmes qui contenaient tout le bonheur du monde. Elle caressa son visage avec douceur, nettoya l'eau salé qui dévalait ses joues, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le second baiser était aussi puissant que le premier, aussi fort, aussi émouvant, aussi heureux et ennivrant. Severus se sentit partir, partir très loin, quitter son corps et s'élever. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put trop s'éloigner, Lily s'était une fois de plus reculé.

" Je serai toujours là Severus."

Alors il pleura. Il pleura comme un enfant qui reçoit trop de cadeaux d'un coup et qui ne sait comment réagir, comment montrer sa joie. Il pleura pour le temps qu'il avait perdu, pour les humiliations qu'il avait subit, pour la culpabilité qui ne s'était pas encore envolée. Il pleura de tant aimer la fille qui l'avait embrassé et qui maintenant l'enlaçait tendrement, éloignant ses démons et ses menaces.

"Je t'aime tellement Lily..."

Elle eut un petit rire, cristallin, comme une mélodie. Severus se sentit renaitre, la force lui revenait, il réalisait peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer. Et, se redressant, il répéta cette phrase inlassablement, comme pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie. Et Lily riait, riait comme une enfant, l'embrassait pour le faire taire, et le laissait lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille.

Au dehors, l'orage s'était déclaré, mais Lily ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Severus, surpris par un éclair, se dit que finalement, quand il tonnait, la chance était souvent de son coté...


	8. Chapter 8

**Snape's Second Chance**

**8 - La revanche de l'homme heureux.**

Poudlard était magnifique au mois de juillet. Les fleurs récemment nées des arbres coloraient le parc du château d'un halo doux et romantique. Le saule cogneur s'était paré de multiples feuilles et même la forêt interdite semblait n'être plus si menaçante. Le vieil édifice dans lequel Lily et Severus avaient passé 7 années semblait aussi s'être mis sur son trente-et-un. La journée n'était pas banale, elle marquait la remise des diplomes des dernières années ayant obtenu leurs Aspics.

Un très grand chapiteau avait été installé et des dizaines de rangées de chaises pour les étudiants et leurs familles. Le tout était présenté face à une estrade surélevée, d'où le directeur et le reste du corps enseignant distriburaient le St Graal de tous les futur employés de ministères, guérisseurs, commerçants et autres travailleurs du monde magique.

Les étudiants étaient placées dans l'assemblée en fonction de leur maison, et séparés de leurs familles qui occupaient des rangées précises. Severus étouffait sous sa robe de sorcier et son chapeau, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que la cérémonie soit expédiée au plus vite. Il jeta un regard à Lily qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude, et c'en devenait un exploit vu les horreurs qu'on leur faisait porter à cet instant. Eperdu dans sa contemplation, il ne prêta pas attention au discours que le directeur entonnait, et se remémora leur histoire.

Il s'était jeté à l'eau un soir d'orage. Alors que le tonnerre grondait, il avait tout balancé, tout avoué. Son amour pour Lily ne connaissait pas de limites, il débordait de partout, suintait de son coeur pour l'emplir tout entier. Plus il l'observait, plus il était certain qu'elle était parfaite, et que c'était réellement l'amour de sa vie.

Poudlard avait été victime d'un séisme quand ils avaient fait irruption dans la Grande Salle le lendemain, main dans la main. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne de les voir aussi proches, mais les commérages allèrent bon train. Severus ne les écoutait pas, et à l'heure actuelle il se savait incapable de citer le moindre ragot qui s'était dit de lui. Il avait gagné Lily, et il en était tellement heureux que le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il ne vivait que pour et par cet amour. Il ne vivait que parce qu'il savait que leur coeur battait à l'unisson, et que pour sentir la petite main de Lily se glisser dans la sienne, caresser ses cheveux ou redessiner les contours de son visage, pour sentir ses baisers papillonner sur ses lèvres, parfois fougueux, parfois emplis d'une douceur incroyable.

Les gens pouvait bien parler, Severus s'en fichait éperduement. Et quand ils dépassaient les bornes, Lily se faisait un malin plaisir d'intervenir. Lily la hargneuse sortait les griffes, mordait parfois, faisait taire les gens dont les mots ne lui plaisaient pas. Severus la laissait agir à sa guise, il savait qu'elle aimait imposer leur respect, et, depuis qu'il l'avait insulté, n'avait plus jamais rejeté son aide.

Alors, biensur, il y en avait pour jaser, se moquer de ce garçon qui laissait sa copine se dresser entre lui et le reste du monde. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Peut-être parce que celui qui s'y amusait le plus était l'amer James Potter. Celui-ci ne supportait pas de voir Severus et Lily ensemble. Il était tombé de son piedestal, avait compris qu'il avait été mis en échec par l'amitié qui les liait, et que les humiliations n'avaient fait que le déservir. Severus, pour sa part, avait renoncé à se venger, le regard de frustration que Potter posait parfois sur la main qui l'unissait à Lily était gravé dans son esprit, et valait tous les sales coups du monde.

Le discour qui, semblait-il, n'en finissait pas, se termina. Les premiers rangs furent appelés, les Gryffondor en premier. Ceux-ci avaient gagné la coupe des 4 maisons, il était normal qu'ils soient les premiers libérés de ce supplice. Severus regarda Lily monter sur l'estrade.

Elle était rayonnante. Son sourire, étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, illuminait tout le chapiteau. Severus se sentit ému, et éperdument fier. Il savait que sur le diplome de Lily, les félicitations seraient gravées. Son parcours était sans faute, et il sentit l'orgueil gonfler en lui. Il mourrait d'envie de se lever, et d'hurler : "Regardez tous, c'est ma petite-amie, et elle est exceptionnelle ! ", mais ne le fit pas. Après une petite révérence mutine, Lily avait quitté la scène et rejoignait ses parents qui, pour cette seule fois de sa scolarité, pouvaient approcher le chateau où elle avait élu domicile pendant 7 longues années.

Les Serpentards succédèrent vite aux Gryffondors et, rapidement, Severus monta sur l'estrade où il reçu son diplome, également avec les félicitations. Peu de serpentards avaient réussi cet exploit, et il admettait volontiers, que sans l'entêtement de Lily à camper à la bibliothèque, il aurait eut du mal à y arriver.

Avec empressement, il descendit de la scène et traversa l'allée à grandes enjambées. Lily vint à sa rencontre plus vite qu'il ne l'escomptait. Le percutant de plein fouet dans un grand éclat de rire, elle le fit tituber et enroula affectueusement ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra fort contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux en lui murmurant à quel point il était fier. Fier d'elle, de lui, d'eux, et de leur amour qui, comme une barque soumise aux caprices du vent et de la mer, avait tenu bon sans faire naufrage.

Et alors qu'il lui disait tous ces mots, elle l'embrassa, étouffant ses phrases comme hâtive et lasse de ces bavardages qu'elle jugeait presque inutiles. Son baiser était fougueux, heureux, et il eclipsa tout ce qui les entourrait. C'est alors que Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à y renoncer, même pour tout l'or du monde. Se décollant d'elle, il la regarda dans les yeux, joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

" Vivons ensemble."

Lily le regarda incrédule, lui demanda de répéter, plusieurs fois. Severus s'impatientait, il lui fallait une réponse, rapidement, avant qu'il ne perde pied. Et, alors qu'il pensait que celle-ci ne viendrait jamais, Lily ouvrit grand les bras et hurla très fort "oui !" Puis, elle se reprit, l'embrassa encore, et répéta plusieurs fois le même mot, qui à chaque fois, emplissait Severus d'un sentiment de bonheur nouveau.

Finalement, après une étreinte qui sembla durer une éternité, Lily se décolla de lui, et rejoignit sa famille en courant pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Severus ne bougea pas, la regardant avec tendresse de loin. Il se remémora son existence avant qu'elle n'entre dedans, et alors qu'une larme de joie venait illuminer son sourire d'homme heureux, il réalisa qu'il avait prit une bien belle revanche sur la vie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Snape's Second Chance**

**9 - Un bonheur incurable. **

La chambre dans laquelle il pénétra était d'un blanc imaculé et d'une propreté irréprochable. Cela n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant. La personne à qui il rendait visite ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Le visiteur était accompagné d'un second homme. Aucun des deux n'a parlé pendant longtemps, puis, le premier s'est assis sur une chaise, et a regardé l'homme en laissant échapper un soupir. Il ne le reconnaissait plus trop, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas changé dans le fond. Un sourire hagard flottait sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux observaient par la fenêtre un horizon imaginaire.

" Je suis content de vous revoir...Souffla le visiteur."

L'homme ne cilla même pas.

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux, une odeur de café flottait dans l'air et un mince rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il regarda à sa gauche et constata l'absence de Lily. Jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil qui indiquait 9 heures, il consentit à se lever.

Rejoignant sa fiancée dans la cuisine, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, une sensation étrange l'opressait. Mais la vue de Lily, attablée devant son petit-déjeuner, qui lui souriait l'apaisa.

" Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Pas vraiment, j'ai fait quelques cauchemars.

- Tu veux en parler ?"

Il fit signe que non, mais ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser en se servant un café. C'était étrange, quelque chose le troublait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'homme qui avait accompagné le visiteur proposa de le laisser seul, mais il refusa, l'interrogeant sur l'état de santé du patient. Le guérisseur lui indiqua que c'était stationnaire et lui expliqua que les crochets du serpent n'avaient pas pénétré assez profondément pour le tuer, mais suffisamment pour l'empoisonner. Le visiteur demeura pensif.

Severus tira la chaise et s'assit face à Lily. Il eut un vertige, sa vision se brouilla. La cuisine tangua autour de lui et l'espace d'un moment il ne reconnu plus la pièce que sa fiancé avait redécoré avec amour. Tout devint blanc. Il tenta de se focaliser sur Lily, mais tout était flou, il en devenait fou. Il ne reconnu plus son visage, il voyait James Potter à la place. James Potter et les yeux de Lily.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Murmura-t-il".

Le visage de James s'estompa, les yeux de Lily demeurèrent. Peu à peu, il repris le controle de son esprit.

" ça ne va pas ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

- Je...Je sais pas. C'est sûrement la fatigue ou un truc du genre.

- Tu travailles trop Severus. Beaucoup trop.

- Que veux-tu Lily ? Je refuse qu'il nous manque quoi que ce soit.

- Severus, l'argent ne compte pas.

- Si, quand c'est pour te gâter toi."

Lily rougit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la magnifique alliance qu'il lui avait offert un mois avant.

" Tu vas me rendre superficielle...

- Tu pourrais avoir tous les défauts du monde que pour moi tu serais quand même parfaite. "

Emue de tant d'amour, Lily se pencha par dessus la table et embrassa l'homme qui la rendait heureuse depuis une décennie déjà. Ce baiser étourdi encore Severus. Des voix s'étaient mises à résonner dans sa tête, une conversation de deux personnes dont les intonations lui paraissaient familières.

" Est-il toujours comme ça ? Silencieu, perdu, hagard, mais étrangement heureux ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il vit dans une autre réalité. Il parle parfois, doucement, souvent quand il dort. Et il prononce toujours le même prénom.

- Lequel ?

- Lily."

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle laissa tomber les rosiers qu'elle était en train de tailler, se releva et rejoignit la personne qui l'avait interpelé.

" Où étais-tu passée ?

- Dans le jardin. Je m'occupais des fleurs.

- Elles me volent la vedette celles-là, je me sens délaissé."

Lily eut un éclat de rire et entoura Severus de ses bras. Celui-ci ne changea rien à sa prétendue moue boudeuse. Elle tenta de le dérider.

" Laisse moi le temps de m'occuper des choses négligeables le matin, et je m'occuperai des choses importantes, le temps restant."

Il sourit, lui proposa de l'aide, elle refusa. Mais se ravisa.

" Tu pourrais aller m'acheter ce qu'il manque pour le repas de ce soir ? "

Il la regarda perplexe.

" Severus, pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que mes parents venaient diner."

Il haussa les épaules et reçu un coup de coude dans les cotes.

" Hey ! Je te charriais juste, pas la peine d'attaquer de suite."

Elle lui tira la langue et se remis à son ouvrage. Le parfum des roses embaumant l'air s'estompa, le ciel devint blanc, un étrange sentiment de claustrophobie submergea Severus.

" Va-t-il rester comme ça toute sa vie ?"

Le guérisseur mis quelques secondes à répondre.

" Il a échappé de très peu à la mort, cela frise le miracle, il doit avoir un sacré ange gardien pour avoir survécu. Je vous dis ça pour que vous vous rendiez compte de la chance qu'il a eut et pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu. Nous avons récupéré les crochets du serpent et nous faisons des recherches dessus pour essayer de trouver un remède. Mais, rien n'indique si nous sommes près ou non d'y parvenir."

Le visiteur hocha la tête calmement. Son regard tourna à nouveau vers l'homme allongé. Un étrange sourire flottait sur son visage paisible. Il était plus calme que jamais, plus serein probablement aussi. Il le détailla longtemps, s'attardant sur ce sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui le troublait profondément. Puis, il repensa au prénom. Il se remémora les évenements et fini par dire lentement, sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

" Arrêtez vos recherches."

Le guérisseur, surpris, ne put cacher son étonnement.

" Mais...Etes vous sûr de votre décision ?"

Ledit hocha calmement la tête. Sa décision était peut-être spontanée, mais elle était la meilleure qu'il pouvait prendre. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui connaissait enfin le bonheur, après des années et des années d'une douleur sourde et torturante. Personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever ça. Et lui, Harry Potter était bien déterminé à ce qu'on respecte cette volonté. Par admiration pour l'homme qui, tant de fois l'avait sauvé.

Il allait partir. Se penchant près de l'homme, il lui dit avec douceur :

" Soyez heureux monsieur le professeur."

Severus fronça les sourcils, sa tête lui jouait vraiment des tours. Puis, haussant les épaules, il balaya ses soucis d'un revers de la main, et alors qu'il s'aprêtait à sortir de la maison, embrassa Lily dont l'étreinte l'apaisa et l'ému étrangement. Il repensa aux derniers mots qui avaient retentit dans son esprit, et se dit qu'être heureux, avec une telle femme à ses côtés, ne devait pas être chose bien compliquée.


End file.
